


Made Up Fic Titles: Marvel Edition

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: These are not full fics, just a synopsis and an excerpt based on titles sent to my inbox. Featuring Steve and Bucky with Reader. Depending on the response I may develop some of these into full stories. My ask box is open on tumblr, feel free to send prompts!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54





	1. Children all around (Stucky x Reader, Zombie AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Whoops. My hand slipped and this got real dark. This has threats of non-con and mentions of breeding kink. At nearly 900 words it’s also way longer than a short excerpt. 😂

**Synopsis:**

Zombie AU. When a mysterious virus kills 90% of the population and the dead start walking, the remaining Avengers shift their focus to finding those who survived and repopulating the Earth. Steve and Bucky set their sights on you to mother their future children, whether you want to or not.

**Excerpt:**

They come in the morning, the mass of bodies withering together at the front gate. You’ve been here nearly three months, but you’re still not used to the sounds of their low moans or the way their eyes track you. Their hunger for flesh, for more than the dying bodies of those left behind, is ever-present. Even though you know they can’t get through the shield that bathes the compound there’s still a sense of unease that laces up your spine when you walk from the main building to the greenhouse.

Basket in hand you make your way through the rows of greenery, searching out what you need for the Captain’s breakfast. He’s a particular man, hard to please but somehow you managed to. At least you must have because he won’t let the other women cook for him even though it’s their job.

Lost in your thoughts you don’t realize you’re not alone.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

You start at the sound of Bucky’s voice, nearly dropping the basket of freshly picked produce as you turn to face him. His smile is sharp, all teeth and he towers over you, blotting out the morning sun. When you take a reflexive step back Bucky follows and you have to force yourself to still. You know better than to move away again. Instead, you tilt your head down, eyes on the ground. Bucky’s always sweeter when you’re compliant and quiet. He’s easier to manage than the Captain in that way.

“Good morning, Sergeant,” you murmur.

A finger under your chin forces you to meet his gaze and for a moment you remember how beautiful you thought his eyes were when he rescued you in the abandoned shopping mall months ago. Delirious from lack of water and food you thought you’d been saved by an angel. You know better now.

“Looks like we’re in for a good harvest,” he tells you although his eyes never stray from your face.

The Captain had been happy when he visited the greenhouses with you yesterday and learned you’d made good on your promise. There would be enough food to get everyone, including the influx of new children, through the winter.

“Yes,” you agree, trying and failing to stop your body from trembling when Bucky’s hand slides up to cup your face. You close your eyes, afraid of what you’ll see in his gaze when he sweeps his thumb along the swell of your cheek. You focus on calming the thundering in your heart. You know he can’t do much more than this. The Captain has declared you and Dr. Cho off-limits. Too valuable to risk dying in childbirth due to your skills. 

You cling to that knowledge, thankful for your place and what it means. You try not to think of the others, the young women the men bring back to the compound, half-starved and desperate. You feed and clothes them as the Captain asks but you don’t look them in the eye.

–

You bring the Captain and Bucky their dinner well after the sun slips below the horizon and the compound has gone quiet for the night. They don’t look up when you enter, their heads bowed together as they go over inventory and the recent births in the compound. Moving between them you set out the cutlery and fill their glasses before plating their food. You can feel their eyes on you but you ignore their conversation. It’s better you don’t know.

You’re about to leave, tray tucked under your arm, when Steve curls a hand around your hip. The heat of it feels like a brand, keeping you in place. 

“Stay.“

“Yes, Captain,” you tell him, your gaze trained on the floor.

Steve removes his hand a moment later, but the relief you feel is short-lived as his fingers settle at the nape of your neck, brushing aside your hair. Your skin tingles where he touches you, and you try not to shudder when he places a warm kiss on your neck. Steve is never this gentle with you, he only touches you to mete out punishment or show you his displeasure. Your whole body feels hot and flushed, but you’re too afraid to move when he sits down behind you and rests his forehead against the small of your back, his hand splayed against your belly.

When you meet Bucky’s gaze his expression is surprisingly soft.

“Doc tells us you finally got your period back,” he says.

Cold dread unfurls in your stomach at his words. 

“We’ve been waiting,” the Captain murmurs from behind you. Bile rises in your throat when you feel his fingers stroke your stomach tenderly.

“I’m not-” you start, whatever you were about to say dying in your throat at the look in Bucky’s eyes as he rises from his chair.

“You don’t say no to us, Sweetheart,” he reminds you.

The tenderness returns to his eyes when he brushes his knuckles against your cheek, and he settles his metal hand against your hip. “Stevie said I could have you first since I was the one that found you.”

[Send me a Made-Up Fic Title](https://river-soul.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. Those Tender Eyes (Bucky x Reader)

**_Synopsis:_ **

AU for Infinity War where Bucky isn’t snapped by Thanos. Hydra takes advantage of the ensuing chaos and the disappearance of Captain America to seize control of the world. When a captured Bucky is unable to be reconditioned after his mind was restored by Shuri, Hydra reveals a new plan to create its next generation of supersoldiers.

 ** _Excerpt_** :

They let the women choose. It’s an illusion of course. If you don’t pick a man, they’ll assign one to you. Even though you’ve only recently become healthy enough to bear a child, you’ve heard stories from the other women. It’s better to pick one yourself. Those that refuse get the soldiers whose minds don’t survive the conditioning process.

When it’s your turn, the guard ushers you into a room where a man in a white coat waits. He glances up at you, sweeping his gaze over your body with an expression of disinterest. He asks your name and age and then motions the guards to let the soldiers in. You know you’ll be given three choices, men selected by Hydra for traits favorable to rebuild their new world.

The first man they bring is close to your age, tall and strong with sandy brown hair. His gaze is cold and assessing but sweeps over your body with interest. The second man is bald, nearly a decade older than you and his gaze is vacant, empty. The third man they bring struggles against the thick metal cuffs as he’s pushed to his knees before you. He’s the largest of the three men, thick and broad, and his left arm is made of some kind of dark metal. His hair is long and unkempt, beard thick but there’s a tenderness in his clear blue eyes when they dart up to meet yours.

“Which one girl?” the doctor asks.

You point to the third man. “Him. I choose him.”

–

The room they bring you to is small with only a narrow cot and an even smaller bathroom. You’ll be here for the next three days. Everything has been timed to ensure you’re at your most fertile. If you’re not pregnant you know you’ll be back here again next month. You’re not sure which would be worse.

You wrap your arms around yourself and wait. The thin hospital gown they provide in an attempt to offer you some modesty does not protect you from the cold, recycled air of the base. There is no clock so it’s hard for you to know exactly how much time has passed since they brought you here but eventually you take a seat on the bed.

Sometime later the door opens again and the man from before is shoved in. He looks different, his face clean-shaven and his dark hair cropped close to his head. There’s anger in his grey blue eyes until they land on you and he rears back, horrified.

“No,” he says. “I won’t.”

You blink in surprise, you’ve never heard of a soldier refusing. They were always eager to play their part in Hydra’s grand plan.

The man turns away from you and pounds on the door, screaming in Russian at the guards. No one comes but you’re not stupid enough to assume they’ll do nothing if their instructions are ignored.

You approach the man cautiously, laying a hand on his forearm. He flinches at your touch.

“Please,” you say, humiliation burning in your gut at having to beg him to do this. “If it’s not you, they’ll give me to another. You’ll be kind won’t you?” You ask him.

[Send me a Made-Up Fic Title](https://river-soul.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. She Promised, He Lied (Winter Soldier x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first foray into the omega verse territory. Hopefully I did it right!

**_Synopsis:_ **

The Winter Soldier poses as a Beta named Paul to get close to the Omega daughter of an American dignitary. He earns her trust to get access to intel Hydra needs. No one expects the Winter Soldier’s conditioning to break, revealing the unstable Alpha underneath. 

**_Excerpt:_ **

You meet Paul when you’re young and impressionable. Easily swayed. You’re immediately taken by his cool grey-blue eyes and his handsome face. He’s big like you expect an Alpha to be but his Beta scent is subtle and sweet. Not musky like the Alpha’s on the subway who stare at you, hands brushing against your body no matter how small you make yourself. You like the way Paul makes you feel, protected like you expect an Alpha would but unlike them, he listens when you talk endlessly about mundane things or complain about your work with your father. His expression is always soft and understanding, encouraging you to share everything.

Even his touches are light and careful, respectful. He never pushes you for more than the soft kisses you initiate, happy to go at the slow pace you sent. He even wins over your father whose cool, assessing gaze has caused many of your past boyfriends to wilt and falter. You date for three wonderful months and each day is more amazing than the next. When you tell him you love him, a little tipsy from too much champagne, he kisses you so sweetly, murmuring the words back to you, echoing the promises you make for the future. 

You don’t see the signs, the subtle cracks in his story until it’s late. Until one night your heat comes early and everything changes. 

[Send me a Made-Up Fic Title](https://river-soul.tumblr.com/ask)


	4. I Give You Everything (Stucky x Reader, A/B/O)

**Synopsis:** You couldn’t ask for more as the Omega mate of two Alpha super soldiers, at least not until you become pregnant and their protective instincts go into overdrive. Now you’d like to ask for 10 minutes to yourself or maybe the chance to pee without an audience. 

**Excerpt:**

Natasha answers the phone on the third ring. 

“Is it technically considered treason if I murder Steve?” You ask her, not bothering with the normal pleasantries.

Natasha pauses, the line silent before you hear her chuckle softly. 

“I take it that nesting isn't going well?”

“Oh, nesting is going great, but I’m about ready to kill Steve,” you admit. “He keeps trying to carry me everywhere. Like everywhere Nat. He actually carried me from the bed to the bathroom. It was less than 10 feet,” you tell her exasperation clear in your voice. 

“What about Bucky?”

“Oh, you mean Mr. Why-do-you-need-to-sit-in-a-chair-when-my-lap-exists? Have you ever sat on super soldier thighs?” you ask her. “They’re hard and uncomfortable. Too much muscle. Not even the ass I’m packing can make them comfy. We have good furniture, Nat. Comfortable furniture. Furniture I’d like to sit on.”

“Where are the boys now?” She asks. 

“Out. I sent them to the store to look for beet flavored ice cream.”

“I didn’t know that existed,” Natasha says, sounding horrified.

“It doesn’t, I just needed 10 goddamn minutes to myself,” you admit. 

“Well that’s one way to keep them busy,” Natasha says with a laugh. “How exactly do you think I can help?”

“Talk to them Alpha to Alpha,” you suggest. “Go howl at the moon together or something while you explain to them I’m pregnant, not incapable?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Natasha says. 

“Thank you,” you tell her sincerely. If anyone can knock sense into your Alphas it’s her. 

\--

You have two blessed hours to putter around the house on your own two feet before Bucky and Steve return from the grocery store. You watch them enter, arms laden with bags before they come to greet you. Bucky sweeps you into his arms, nosing along your neck while Steve captures your lips in a sweet kiss.

“Missed you Omega,” Bucky murmurs as Steve rumbles his agreement, his low purr leaching the tension from your body as you go pliant in Bucky’s arms. 

“You saw me less than two hours ago,” you tell them with a sigh, finding it hard to be annoyed with the sounds Steve is making and the way Bucky’s teeth scrape over his bite mark. 

Ever since they discovered you were pregnant their need to renew their bonding marks has increased tenfold. It didn’t seem to matter what you were doing or where you were, when they felt the need to sink their teeth into your neck they did it. You still remember the wide-eyed look of the grocery store clerk that found you in the cereal aisle with Steve. That had been beyond embarrassing. 

“Can’t we miss our best girl?” Steve asks, pulling away from you with a grin. 

You watch him bend down to press a kiss to your belly, murmuring something you can’t hear to the baby. By the soft smile on Bucky’s face you know it must be something sweet and tender. You caught him doing it more than once when you were asleep, a dreamy look in his eyes. 

“I’m your only girl,” you grumble as you squirm in Bucky’s arms, trying to signal you’d like to be put down. He ignores you, continuing to nuzzle your neck. 

“We have some bad news, sweetheart,” Steve tells you with a frown. “We couldn’t find your beet ice cream.”

“It’s ok,” you tell him quickly, reaching out to run a comforting hand along his broad arm. 

You know his Alpha hindbrain’s intense need to give you everything you ask for is troubled by coming home empty-handed. You actually feel a little bad about setting him up for failure. At least until Bucky settles you in his lap at the kitchen table and you remember why you sent them out in the first place.

“But, it wasn’t a total loss,” Bucky assures you, his fingers stroking your bump. “We managed to find a guy at the local dairy farm that says he could make it for you. They run a small creamery on the side and he thinks we could have the first batch as early as Friday.”

“Oh my god,” you say, equal parts horrified and impressed. 

“Told you doll, we’ll always give you everything you ask for,” Steve tells you proudly. 

A glance over your shoulder tells you Bucky is wearing a similarly pleased look. You’d feel like the luckiest Omega in the world, knowing the lengths your Alphas were willing to go for you, if it didn’t mean you were probably going to have to eat that damn beet ice cream. 

[Send me a Made-Up Fic Title](https://river-soul.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. The Smile When You Tore Me Apart (Bucky x Reader)

**Synopsis:** You start dating Bucky in secret shortly after you’re hired as his PA, falling fast and hard for him. But when he comes back with the last year of his memories erased after being captured by Hydra you’re left staring at a stranger who doesn’t even know you, let alone love you anymore. [Angst, all the angst]

**Excerpt:**

The worst is the politeness. That beautiful, but impersonal smile he gives you every time he steps out of his office.

It makes your heart break a little more each time you see it, but there’s nothing you can do but return his smile with an increasingly brittle one of your own. He doesn’t notice, he never does anymore, but you’re not surprised. This Bucky doesn’t know you. He hasn’t spent the last nine months learning your every expression or all the ways to take you apart with his body. To this Bucky, you’re a stranger, the woman responsible for managing his calendar and bringing him coffee.

Not someone he loves.

You’ll never admit it, but having him back as he is now is almost worse than the pain and suffering you experienced during the two months he was missing. At least then you had the comfort of his love, of how he felt about you. Now you have nothing but your memories and a handful of photos along with a hoodie he left at your apartment. It’s the one you sleep in most nights, longing for a scent that faded months ago.

You wonder if he thinks about the person the toothbrush in his bathroom belongs to or where the endless number of bobby pins and hair ties he always complained about came from. Did he wonder about you, the person he let into his life? You hear him sometimes, the quiet questions he asks Steve about the missing year but Steve doesn’t know. No one did.

—

“Were we close?” Bucky asks one afternoon, hovering awkwardly by your desk.

You know this is your moment, your only chance to tell him the truth, but you remember how he was in the beginning, so unsure and resistant to his own feelings. It’d taken months of gentle persuasion and consistency on your part to make him see he was worthy of love and affection. It took even longer to make him believe you actually loved him.

How would this Bucky react? Would he even believe you? Transfer you or -god forbid- even fire you if he thought you were lying?

“We worked closely together,” you lie, dropping your gaze to the paperwork in front of you.

There’s a strange pressure in your throat and the burn of tears in your eyes as you push down your emotions. You’re not sure you can handle crying in front of Bucky and have him just stand there instead of comforting you like you so desperately want. God, you’d give anything to feel his strong arms around you again and have him press kisses into your hairline. To have him look at you with warmth in his eyes and call you sweetheart one more time.

“Is there anything else you need Sergeant Barnes?” You ask, proud of the way your voice doesn’t waver.

“No,” Bucky says but you can hear the frown in his voice.

He lingers at your desk for another moment before he sighs and disappears into his office. You wait a full five minutes in case he comes back out before you get up and walk to the ladies room down the hall. It’s not until you shut and lock the door behind you that the first heartbreaking sob bubbles up from your throat and your body starts to shake. You press a hand to your mouth to stem the wild rush of sadness and grief you feel as you have to face the awful truth once again.

Your Bucky is gone. He died the day Hydra took him.


	6. Midnight At The Oasis (Steve x Reader)

**Synopsis:** You run a famous brothel that caters to the richest and most well connected people in society. You’ve seen a lot in the short time since taking over your father’s business, but nothing compares to finding Captain America in your lobby.

**Excerpt:**

You always meet with new clients in the small living room near the back of the old house. It gives you a chance to assess their needs and find the right fit for them. It also lets you get their measure. You’ve developed a strong sense over the years about who will cause trouble and who won’t. You pride yourself on weeding out the violent, angry men who are only interested in hurting your girls. 

“Ma’am, your 10pm is here.”

“Send them in,” you say as you stand and check your reflection in the mirror. Your father always wore a simple black suit to these meetings and you’ve adopted a similar uniform of a conservative black dress and low heels. 

The man that enters is young, broad, and tall. You can tell it’s his first time, everything about his body language from the hands shoved deep into his pockets to the baseball cap pulled low on his face to the way he hunches his shoulders, indicates just how uncomfortable he feels. He looks like he’s about to be reprimanded by a nun, not indulge in one of the world’s oldest pastimes. 

You introduce yourself to him with a smile and a firm handshake.

“Steve,” he tells you in return as he pulls off his cap, revealing handsome features and startling blue eyes. 

You recognize him immediately, but your expression stays bland and pleasant. He’s hardly the first celebrity to grace your establishment, and you know he won’t be your last. You’re known for your discretion. You gesture for Steve to take a seat in the wingback chair across from you as you decant a generous pour of whiskey into the two glasses sitting on the low table between you.

“What kind of experience are you looking for?” You ask him gently, handing him a glass.

“I’m not sure where to start,” he admits.

“That’s alright,” you assure him with an easy smile. “Do you want companionship? Someone to cuddle and listen to you for a while? Or maybe just a good old fashioned release of physical tension?”

“Uh, I guess the first and last thing you said,” he says, taking a healthy sip of whiskey. 

“Excellent. Do you prefer a certain type of woman?”

“Yes.”

“And what do they normally look like?” You ask.

“You,” he says, surprising you when he meets your gaze without shame.

“Ah,” you tell him with a smile. “I’m flattered, but I’m not available.”

It doesn’t happen often, but there have been a few men who’ve asked for you over the years, looking for the thrill of bedding the madam. With a little persuasion you’ve always been able to find them a better fit. Although looking at Steve now you sense he isn’t interested in you for that reason. There’s another motivation there, lurking under the surface. He’s certainly handsome enough but even if you were tempted, it’s a line you promised your father you wouldn’t cross. Nothing good ever comes from mixing business with pleasure. 

“I have money, I can pay you whatever you want,” he says.

“Why don’t you relax and enjoy your whiskey while I find a few girls that I’m sure you’ll be more than happy with,” you tell him as you stand. 

“I’m not interested in them,” Steve says. 

When you frown he sighs and shifts in his seat. 

“I’m looking for something different. Uh, older. Like you,” he says.

“Older?” you question with a quirked brow. 

“Not old,” he says quickly. “You’re what, 30 something?”

“Or something,” you confirm. “Let me bring a few girls for you to meet. Give you some options,” you tell him, moving towards the door at the same time he stands up. 

“I don’t want, uh, what I mean is I like how you look,” he says. “I don’t want a girl, the other girls I mean. I don’t want -” he starts, cutting himself off with a frown. “I’m not saying this right,” he mutters, running a hand through his hair. 

As you watch him struggle to find his words, understanding dawns on your face and you feel a sharp spike of anger in your chest.

“You don’t want what, Captain? A whore?” You ask, your voice taking on a hard edge. 

Very little ruffles your feathers, but men who look down on your girls and the service they provide are a surefire way to get your blood pressure up. You’ve watched countless men condemn the sex trade only to ask for it in the very same breath. You’re not at all surprised America’s golden boy is one of them but you’re certainly disappointed. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Steve defends, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he huffs out an agitated breath. 

“I think that is exactly what you meant,” you tell him, unwilling to listen any further. “Leave.”

–

Tony Stark shows up in your office, bright and early on Tuesday morning.

Most of your girls are in the dining room, the low murmur of their conversation white noise to you as you work through the backlog of paperwork. A gentle knock on your open door draws your attention to Halie, one of your newer girls, who waits for you to acknowledge her. You can tell by the look on her face something big must be happening, she’s practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Tony Stark is here to see you.”

“Is he now?” You ask, more than a little surprised. 

Since his marriage to Pepper Potts two years ago you haven’t seen him at your club, although he certainly referred enough business to your establishment during that time.

“Send him in,” you tell her as you straighten the mess of paperwork on your desk. 

“Mr. Stark,” you greet, rising from your desk to shake his hand. “To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your visit?”

“Got a problem I need your help with. It’s about six-foot, two inches. Blond. Spangly.”

“If you are referring to Captain Rogers, I am unable to help you. He made it clear he was not interested in the services we offer here.”

Tony sighs, dropping bodily into one of the chairs in front of your desk. He flicks his glasses down, peering at you over the rim with a contemplative expression before leaning back. You frown when he sets his expensive-looking shoes on your desk with a dull thud. 

“I see marriage hasn’t improved your manners,” you tell him with a flat look, knocking his shoes off your desk with a firm shove. 

“What do I need to do to make this work?” 

“There is nothing to work out,” you tell him coolly. “Captain Rogers was interested in something that’s not on the menu.”

“Come on, work with me here. Any woman in America and hell, half the men, would be more than happy to get dicked down by Captain American. You telling me you’re not even a little interested?”

“I am not,” you confirm. 

“There’s gotta be something you want? Tickets to Hamilton? Private concert with Beyoncé? The newest Tesla? They’re not even advertising that model yet,” he tells you.

When you scoff, he narrows his eyes, stroking his goatee consideringly. 

“No…not material stuff,” he says, looking at you thoughtfully. “What about a scholarship? For the girls. Once they’re ready to leave your employ I’ll pay for them to go to any college or trade school they want.”

When you hesitate just a second too long he jumps up, clapping his hands. 

“Ah-ha! That’s it. I’ll have the paperwork sent over this afternoon for you to sign.”

“I haven’t agreed yet,” you reminded him. 

“Mmm, you will,” he assures you. “Got a soft heart for the girls.”

You ignore his comment.

“You’re going to an awful lot of trouble to get your friend laid,” you tell him. 

“As you said, he’s a good friend,” Tony tells you with a shrug.

“Uh, huh. What’s the real reason?”

“He’s a little backed up if you catch my meaning. I’d like to help mellow him out.”

“You mean he’s being difficult because he isn’t getting any?“

“Bingo, gold star for the madam,” Tony says with a wink. “So, should I send over that paperwork?”

You don’t respond immediately, pretending to think over his offer even though you’ve already made up your mind. You wait until that smug smile fades into a frown before you speak.

“I’ll agree, if, you make the scholarship permanent. I want it available to all the future girls who work here too.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Tony tells you with a grin. “You can expect the paperwork by the end of day but I’ll let you and Cap work out the details of your end of the deal.”

You bid Tony goodbye with another handshake and a long-suffering sigh. 

This was not how you expected your morning to go but then, very little in your life ended up the way you anticipated. You know turning down Tony’s offer would have been selfish and besides, your father has been dead four years. He certainly wasn’t going to give you a hard time for breaking the one and only rule he’d asked you to abide by.

With another deep sigh you stand. You might as well go tell your girls the good news.


	7. Mine Till Sunrise

**Synopsis:**

After being let go from your job, you find yourself desperate enough to accept a bookkeeper position at the infamous Howling Commandos strip club. Used to flying under the radar, you’re more than a little surprised when the owners take an interest in you.

**Excerpt:**

“I’m sorry?” You ask, convinced you must have misheard your boss.

“Everyone dances for me, sweetheart. It’s a house rule,” Bucky tells you.

“Everyone? Even Tom?” You ask with a nervous laugh, thinking of the older, portly cook.

“Don’t be cute,” Bucky warns. “I’ve been waiting all week to see what you’re hiding under those frumpy little outfits.”

You didn’t peg Bucky for a creep, he’d been nothing but professional since he hired you to maintain the club’s accounts. The only odd thing had been his insistence that you work in his office instead of the backroom. He was a quiet officemate, never speaking to you beyond an initial acknowledgement. There were a few times you could have sworn you felt him watching you, but whenever you looked up his attention was always elsewhere.

You know men like him weren’t interested in girls like you with their soft bellies and wide hips. Not when the club was full of younger and more beautiful women with toned bodies, perky breasts, and coy smiles. You weren’t ugly by any means, you just knew you attracted a certain type of man. Sweet and goofy. Certainly not the suave and bespoke man sitting in front of you.

“That’s not going to happen,” you tell him, standing up from your desk. 

When you reach for your purse Bucky speaks again, his voice low and dangerous.

“You walk out that door you’ll lose more than your job.”

The look in his eyes is enough to make you hesitate.

“What does that mean?” You ask. 

He says nothing and you watch him swirl the brown liquor in his glass before taking a sip. He makes no effort to hide the hungry way his gaze trails up and down your body. It makes your skin prickle unpleasantly. You’re about to repeat your question when the door behind you opens. You jump in surprise and hear Bucky chuckle.

“Starting the show without me, pal?” Steve asks.

You only met Steve once when he came by to have a drink with Bucky during your first week. As a silent partner not involved in the day-to-day running of the business, he didn't have cause to stop by often. Unease crawls up your spine at the knowing look he and Bucky share.

“There’s no show. I’m quitting,” you tell them both, your voice shakier than you’d like as you march to the door. Steve is quick to block you with his large body. 

“Can’t let you go, kitten,” Bucky says from behind you, the couch creaking as he stands. “You’ve seen too much.”

“What?” You ask. 

“Oh honey,” Steve says, mock sweetness in his voice, “you didn’t actually think this was our real business?”

At the expression on your face, he laughs, his large hand nearly engulfing your face as he cups your cheek. He presses his thumb to the soft underside of your jaw hard enough to make your grunt as you’re forced to look up at him.

“Oh, you did, didn’t you? You’re a sweet one,” he coos, his blue eyes full of amusement. “You didn’t think it was strange Bucky wouldn’t let you take the books home?” He questions. 

You shake your head, jerking back but Steve is quick to catch your arm in a harsh grip with his free hand and pull you into his body.

“I thought you said she was smart, Buck,” Steve teases, looking over your head to meet his friend’s gaze. 

Both men share a chuckle and you feel your face heat with embarrassment as you struggle against Steve. You’re about ready to knee Steve in the groin or strike him with your free hand when Bucky comes up behind you, capturing your wrist in his hand and trapping you between their bodies. 

It’s not often you feel small or dainty but pressed between the broad, muscular bodies of these two men practically makes you feel minuscule. 

“She’s smart,” Bucky purrs, his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear. “Smart enough to know she needs to play along here. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Bucky questions. 

You say nothing, swallowing reflexively when you feel Steve’s hand stroke up your side before cupping your breast. He gives an appreciative hum at the way you fit in his hand.

“I’m not the girl you want,” you tell them, your breath catching when Bucky brushes his lips over the back of your neck. “I’m sure any of those girls outside would be happy to give you what you want."

"They'd be on their knees before I could even reach for my wallet," Steve agrees, his fingers tracing the neckline of your dress.

“But we're looking for something different. Sweeter. I know this little necklace isn't just for show, honey," he tells you, pulling on the chain around your neck to reveal a small golden cross that’s normally hidden from view. 

“Bet the only time you get on your knees is to pray,” Bucky says, his hands sliding down your thighs to gather the hem of your dress in his hands. When he pulls the fabric up you drive an elbow back into his stomach and dart to the side, but Steve is quicker. He catches you around the back of the neck, a single hand large enough to hold you in place. 

“Now, that wasn’t very Christian like,” he tuts.

Your cry for help is lost to Steve’s lips as he forces your head back at an odd angle and claims your mouth in a harsh kiss. You struggle against him but he pins you in place, your back to his chest, with a large arm around your middle. He doesn’t release your lips until you feel Bucky's body press into your front. The muscles of your neck protest as Steve keeps your head bent back. 

“Want a taste?” Steve asks, his lips shiny with your pink lipgloss. 

“I’m dying for one, but I’m aiming a little lower,” Bucky says with a chuckle as his hand settles on the collar of your dress. You jerk back into Steve when Bucky wrenches your dress down the middle, scattering the decorative buttons against the hardwood floor. You turn your head to the side, feeling a strange mix of terror and shame.

“Looks like you were right Stevie. White lacy panties and a boring little bra. I was hoping for a little bit of color, maybe even nothing at all,” he admits. “Now I owe him 20 bucks.”

“You let me have her mouth first and we’ll call it even,” Steve promises. 


	8. Don't Need to Explain My Intentions

**Synopsis:**

When your landlord refuses to help fix things in your apartment that keep mysteriously breaking, your neighbor Bucky offers his services. After fixing your radiator you invite him over for dinner to say thanks, but Bucky has plans to take his payment in a different form. 

**Excerpt:**

You wake in bed naked, head pounding and vision blurry. Your throat feels raw and there’s a tenderness between your legs when you sit up that makes you wince. The midmorning sun is bright in your eyes. It’s well pass the normal time you wake and you struggle to remember why you feel so awful.

Memories filter back in slowly. Your neighbor Bucky fixing the broken radiator. Cooking him dinner to thank him for all his help fixing things around your apartment. The expensive bottle of red wine that you tried to politely refuse but he insisted you try. His fingers on the bottom of the glass encouraging you to finish your wine. Soft lips on yours and then nothing.

The sound of cabinets opening and closing from the kitchen makes your head snap up and your fingers tighten around the sheets. You slip from the bed quietly, feet light on the hardwood floor, to wrap a thin robe around your body with trembling hands. Pausing at the threshold you listen intently, catching the low hum of a masculine voice. He’s singing, you realize.

When you reach the kitchen, you’re surprised to find him cooking shirtless, a pair of grey sweatpants slung low on his hips. He’d been wearing jeans last night when he came over and a light grey Henley that made his black and gold arm stand out in contrast.

“What are you doing?“ you ask him. 

"I’m not up on 21st century dating customs, but I have to imagine cooking breakfast for your girl the morning after has not gone out of style,” he says with a smile. 

Your stomach churns, from the wine or his words, you’re not sure. 

"Did we…” you ask, your voice trailing off. Part of you knows the answer, you can see the finger-shaped bruises your robe isn’t long enough to cover on your inner thigh. 

He frowns, brows drawing together.

“You don’t remember?”

You shake your head, heat creeping into your face. 

“Well, that’s a blow to my ego, won’t lie doll. But maybe after breakfast, I’ll see if I can jog your memory.”

You blanch at his suggestion. 

“I think you should leave,” you tell him, feeling uneasy and sick to your stomach. 

“Don’t be rude,” he says, the grin on his face evaporating in an instant as he drops a plate of pancakes on the table with enough force to make the silverware rattle. “I made you breakfast. Now sit.”

When you don’t move he takes a step towards you, wrapping his flesh hand around your wrist. He jerks you forward harshly, bringing your body flush with his. Your head spins from the leftover wine and the sudden movement.

“I understand you might feel embarrassed about getting drunk and coming on to me last night, but there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he tells you, his gentle voice in sharp contrast with the tight grip he has on your wrist. 

“We were drunk?” You whisper, the question in your voice clear.

He smiles and you blink, transfixed by his perfectly white teeth. A flash of memory invades your mind, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of your thigh while he worked two fingers inside you. 

“I can’t get drunk sweetheart, remember?”


	9. How Do You Blaze So Bright While Residing So Deep In The Dark? (Stucky x Reader, A/B/O)

**Synopsis:** After being bonded to the Alpha you know as James, your world is turned upside down when he goes on the run after being framed for a crime you know he didn’t commit. When you’re held against your will in hopes that you can be used to lure him back, Captain America offers you a difficult choice to save yourself and Bucky.

**Excerpt:**

The men that drag you through the halls ignore your questions and pleas. They force you into a metal chair in a small windowless room, looping a chain through your cuffed wrist to secure you to the table. The metal chafes against your wrists when you tug on the chains. Through the bond you can feel James’ anger and your own distress. No one has told you what’s happening since the armed men took you from the apartment you shared with him. 

You sit, waiting in the cold room for answers as the minutes tick past. Eventually, someone comes, you can smell the potent mix of angry, distressed Alpha before you hear the voices in the hall. You jump when the door opens and the blonde Alpha from before enters behind General Ross, mid-conversation. 

“You know full well an omega bonded to a war criminal in our custody becomes a ward of the US government, Captain Rogers. She is under his influence and therefore cannot be allowed to leave."

"What is going on?” You ask, angry and humiliated at the way the two Alpha’s seem to speak like you're not even in the room with them.

Ross doesn’t even spare you a glance, his focus on the other Alpha. It’s like you didn’t even speak. 

"She is the mate of my mate," Steve reasons.

You look up sharply, surprised at his words and the tender look he spares you. 

"Whatever claim you and Sergeant Barnes shared died when he fell from that train. Hydra burned away any connection you had. I've read your medical files," he says. "She's nothing to you, Captain. "

“At least take off the cuffs," Steve reasons. "It's not like she's going anywhere while we have Bucky in custody."

"You're not in charge here Captain," Ross reminds him. "I'm only allowing you to see her as a courtesy to Tony."

You watch the tendon in Steve's neck jump as he clenches his jaw tightly, his musky scent turning sour with anger. 

"Fine," he relents. "At least let me explain to her what is going on. She doesn't know who Bucky really is."

"You have ten minutes. Then she's going to be transferred with Barnes once the UN psychologist is done."

When the door shuts, Steve advances on you. 

A wave of fear passes through your body, a whine catching in your throat. You're alone in a room with a strange Alpha, shackled to the table.Steve seems to realize your distress and draw up short before you. He surprises you when he crouches down, putting himself level with you. 

"We don't have a lot of time and I'm very sorry," he starts, resting a large, warm hand on your leg. "This isn't the way I'd want to do this, but I need you to understand this is the only option. If I let you go with Ross he'll disappear you and Bucky into a hole I'll never get him back from. He'll use you to control Bucky."

“I don't understand," you tell him.

“I know," he soothes, a purr rumbling in his chest as he reaches for the metal chains looped through the handcuffs that keep you anchored to the desk. You watch, wide eyed, as he snaps them easily and guides you to stand with him.

"You know him as James but before all that he was Bucky. My mate and my best friend. He was taken by Hydra, brainwashed and forced to do terrible things. He escaped a year ago. Found you it seems," Steve says with a soft smile.

“Bucky?” you question, confused. 

"He doesn't remember everything from before but he recognized me when I found him. Knew what we had so I know he'd want me to protect you." Steve tells you. 

The devotion you see swimming in his blue eyes makes you relax a fraction. It's the same way James looks at you.

"I can only help you if you're mine," Steve whispers, running his fingers over James' bonding mark on the left side of your neck.

You suck in a surprised breath, stepping back as you raise your cuffed wrist between your bodies as if to ward off his words.

"No."

"If you belong to both of us Ross can't take you away."

Steve glances away from you, his gaze resting on the clock above the door. 

"They'll be back in less than five minutes. You need to make a choice."

"What kind of choice is that?" You ask him. "I don't even know you. What kind of man...what kind of Alpha you are."

"I'm Captain America," he says simply and you blink, eyes wide as you take in his face for the first time.

Everything happened so fast when those men came for James that you didn't even have time to think about why the Captain looked so familiar to you.

"Oh my god," you whisper. "My Alpha...he's Bucky...Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier.

Horrified, you shake your head as a hysterical sound passes between your clenched teeth. You stumble away from Steve, raising your hands to block him but he's quick to gather you to his body. A purr rumbles deep in his chest as he runs his large hands down your back in an attempt to soothe you. He's not your Alpha but your Omega hindbrain responds to the sound anyway, relaxing into his hold.

"Do you understand now?" he asks softly.

“No,” you say, even though you do. 

Everything's happening so fast, it’s too much and you’re overwhelmed with emotions. You don’t know how you're supposed to reconcile your sweet caring Alpha with the deadly Hydra assassin. When you met him you knew he had a past he didn’t want to speak of, you felt his shame and anguish through the bond whenever it came up. You’d been running from your own demons, a broken marriage and a failed career. You loved the idea of a fresh start but you realize now naive you were.

Steve tenses suddenly, pulling his head away from where it rests against yours. 

“They’re coming. You have to make a choice,” he tells you, cupping the back of your head in his large hand.

You shake your head, but you don’t resist him when he bends your head back and to the left, exposing the unblemished side of your neck. Steve’s lips part and your gaze drops to his sharp white teeth. Outside the room, you hear voices and the sound of booted feet. You know your time is up. 

“Omega?” Steve asks.

You stare at his dark blue eyes, paralyzed. He moves toward you as the door opens, lips ghosting over the skin of your mating gland.

“Yes,” you whisper, half sick with terror when you feel his teeth break the delicate skin. You whimper, fisting Steve’s shirt in your hands as he bears down harder, flesh tearing in his mouth. It’s nothing like when James bit you, his knot swelling inside as he whispered promises of love.

Over his shoulder, you can see General Ross and two Alpha guards step into the room. The deep, warning growl that reverberates in Steve’s chest stops them at the threshold. 

“Alpha,” you gasp as the bond snaps into place.

When Steve pulls away finally his eyes are nearly black, pupils blown wide with desire. Mouth bloody and teeth stained red, he almost looks feral but you can feel his reassurance flow through the bond. You know he won't hurt you.

“Omega,” he answers, his thumb tracing the outline of James' bonding bite on the other side of your neck. “Mine,” he whispers, bending down to capture your mouth in a fierce, demanding kiss.

The taste of him is almost overwhelmed by the coppery tang of your blood and you whine into his mouth. When he pulls away you sag against his chest, overwhelmed by the surge of emotions you feel from the other end of your bond with James.

Rage, grief and confusion. 

“He’ll understand,” Steve assures you, your distress bleeding across the bond. “What matters is you’re safe now. Isn’t that right, General?” Steve asks, head cocked to the side to meet Ross’ angry gaze. 


End file.
